Justice
Story Wes’ cruiser approaches and docks on a flag ship. Wes and Lucy board the ship, and are met by Fritz. Lucy: Fritz! Fritz: Commander. Everyone is waiting for you on the bridge. Lucy: Then let’s go. (The three head for the bridge, clones cheering as she went by. When they arrive at the bridge, there is a round of applause. Tack and Eddy are standing in the middle of the room.) Tack! Eddy! (Lucy runs forward, and hugs Tack real tight.) Tack: (Slightly choking.) Hey, Lucy. Good to have you back. (Lucy lets go, and hugs Eddy.) Eddy: I was starting to think they wouldn’t let you back in. (Lucy breaks off.) Lucy: But you never doubted that I was okay? Eddy: Never. Not with Kevin and John looking after you. Where are they, anyway? Wes: Kevin and Gwen went back to Earth. They are taking a small vacation before returning for duty. Tack: And John? Wes: (Shakes his head.) Still UA. Lucy: Either way, I’m back. (Stands at attention.) And ready for duty, sir! Tack: At ease, Plumber. The war is pretty much over. All that’s left is to capture Dr. Eggman. With what happened on Mustafar, he’s the last Separatist remaining. All right, everyone back to your stations! Clones & Eddy & Lucy: Yes sir! End Scene The Rustbucket lands in the junkyard, and Gwen, Kevin and Ahsoka disembark. Waiting for them are Brago, Xylene and Andreas. Andreas: Pretty! (Andreas charges Gwen, and gives her a big bear hug.) You safe! Gwen: Yes, I am. Good to see you too, big guy! Xylene: Andreas, put her down. I’m sure she’s tired enough without that. Andreas: Okay. Put Pretty down now. (Andreas lowers her gently to the ground.) Brago: What about Lucy, or that Eunice girl? Gwen: Eunice went back to work for Azmuth, while Lucy should be back in Tack’s forces by now. Brago: (Nods head.) Good. Also, your bounties have officially been removed. You no longer have to hide. Kevin: Great. But for now, we’re going to rest up. Brago: Hm. I guess even heroes need vacations. I’ll let my superiors know. Gwen: Thanks. End Scene Gwen, Kevin and Asoka go to downtown Bellwood, and meet up with Julie at the café. Julie: Gwen! Kevin! (She runs over to them.) You’re alright! (She sees Ahsoka.) Oh, I don’t think we’ve met. I’m Julie. Ahsoka: Ahsoka. Pleased to meet you. I’ve heard a lot of good things about you. Julie: Really? Ahsoka: Yeah. Whenever General John had the chance, he would be talking about you. Julie: Where is John? Gwen: Uh, yeah. Well, he, is, uh. (Then, a shadow forms over them. They look up, and see a red battleship flying overhead. Then, they see something falling from the ship, and it crashes into the ground. The gang heads to that spot, and Cannonbolt comes out of the crater.) Julie: John! (Cannonbolt turns to face them, and starts rolling towards them.) Kevin: Not John. Kevin absorbs concrete, and charges forward, catching Cannonbolt and stopping his movement, his body creating a groove in the road. Gwen swings her arms, and releases a magenta tornado, hitting Cannonbolt and sends him flying. He lands, and stands up. Cannonbolt then reverts, into Metal John. Eggman: (Through speaker from Metal.) Hello, citizens of Earth! I am Dr. Eggman, the galaxy’s greatest scientific mind! What you see before you is a perfect copy of your planet’s greatest hero. Surrender now, or it will destroy your city, and eventually your entire planet! Muhahahaha! (Then, Metal is hit by a mana blast, knocking its head sideways. It fixes its head, and turns its head to Gwen, Kevin, Ahsoka and Julie.) So you choose defiance. Gwen: Julie, get back. This will probably get real big, real fast. (Julie nods her head, and runs back.) Metal turns into Rath, and charges forward. Kevin forms a mace hand, and fires it at Rath. Rath swats it away, and jumps to strike Kevin. Gwen blasts it with mana,knocking it out of the sky. Kevin charges in, preparing a punch. Rath gets up and dodges, kneeing Kevin, and punching him multiple times. Rath punches Kevin one last time, sending him flying back. Gwen fires mana blasts, and Ahsoka fires from her blaster. Rath is pushed back, and it roars at them. Rath then shifts to Diamondhead, and reflects the attacks. Ahsoka: Darn it! We need a new plan. Gwen: Don’t worry. Help is on the way. (Diamondhead fires crystal shards at them, and Gwen raises a mana shield. The crystals explode, blowing the two back.) Diamondhead starts walking forward, when a car flies towards it. He morphs its hand into a blade, and slices through it. Diamondhead looks, and sees Xylene and Andreas there. Xylene: Ready, Andreas? Andreas: Andreas smash! Xylene uses her telekinetic powers to lift Andreas, and sends him flying towards Diamondhead. Andreas pumps his jackhammer, getting ready to punch Diamondhead. Diamondhead shifts to Wildvine, and stretches out of the way, dodging. It then stretches his arm and fingers, wrapping them around Andreas. Wildvine then slams Andreas into the ground, then throws him at Xylene. Xylene uses her powers to catch Andreas, when seed bombs fly towards her. Gwen throws mana disks, catching each bomb and causing them to detonate. Xylene lowers Andreas, as Wildvine shifts to Way Big. Kevin: Really? It had to turn into Way Big? We’ve been struggling enough already. Way Big raises its foot, going to step on them. Gwen creates a giant mana sphere, which breaks instantly from the force. Xylene lifts Andreas up, and Andreas catches the foot, holding it off momentarily. Way Big is stronger, and pushes through Andreas’ strength. Then, Way Big begins to float up into the air. The others turn, and see Brago. Xylene: Took you long enough. (She lowers Andreas back to the ground.) Brago: Please. I was just making sure you guys weren’t rusty. (Way Big moves to face them, and prepares to fire a cosmic ray. Brago counters by creating a black sphere of gravity that surrounds Way Big, the pressure crushing it. Pieces of Way Big’s body falls when the sphere collapses, crashing into the ground.) Kevin: That’s it? That’s all the Naljian Destructor can do? Brago: The Naljian Destructor? Kevin: Yeah. John told me that’s what it was. Brago: (Turns back to the pieces of debris.) Then this isn’t over. (The pieces shrink, and reform into Metal’s form.) Eggman: (Through speaker on Metal.) Not bad, Magister Brago. I wouldn’t expect any less. However, I am familiar with how to defeat a Galilean. Metal transforms into Vicktor Stein, and it releases a stream of lightning, electrocuting everyone, including Julie. Everyone falls to the ground, unconscious. Brago stands back up, firing several gravity balls at Vicktor Stein. Vicktor Stein takes them, and shoots a single beam of lightning at Brago, sending him flying, and out cold. Julie starts to wake up, and she tries to stand up. However, she falls back to the ground. Vicktor Stein walks over and stands above her. Eggman: (Through speaker on Metal) So you’re still awake, huh? Very well. You’ll make a fine example. Let all of you know what will happen if you defy me. Vicktor Stein shifts to NRG, and superheats its fist. Julie gasps, as she flashes back to when P’andor punched through John’s body, killing him before her eyes. She closes her eyes, expecting death. She hears the sound of metal hitting the ground, and opens her eyes. She sees a blue skinned human with four purple spider legs sticking out of his back. NRG was laying on the ground, several feet away. Julie: John? Is that, you? (NRG gets up.) Eggman: (Over speaker from Metal.) Ah, John Smith. I’m surprised to see you here, especially with your, situation. Even though you’ve never defeated my masterpiece before, you still come back and try to fight me. What makes you think that this time will be any diff (John spits web from his mouth, covering NRG’s face. NRG fires a radiation beam from the vents on its face, burning through the web.) I see that the time for talking is over. Very well. Get a load of this! NRG turns into Alien X, and raises its arm, pointing it at John. John turns around and grabs Julie, carrying her off. Alien X fires a cosmic ray at John, following John as he runs up a building. The attack destroys the outer part of the building, and John jumps off the building. His spider legs retract into his body, and blue moth wings come out. John: Big Chill! (John phases through a building, going through several buildings before putting Julie down.) Stay here. Don’t go back out there. Julie: John, wait! (John phases through the wall, heading back towards the battlefield.) Don’t go back out there. John arrives back on the street, when a cosmic energy wall travels over the ground, tearing through the road. John turns intangible, but he’s hit, getting knocked out of the sky. John stands up, slightly injured, facing Alien X. John’s wings retract, as two bolts appear on his face. John: Shocksquatch! (The bolts sparkle with electricity, and he fires a bolt of lightning from his mouth. It hits Alien X, and explodes, not even harming it.) Alien X raises its arm, and moves its hand to motion John forward. Then, an invisible force begins to pull John in, like a magnet. John jumps off the ground, increasing his speed in approaching Alien X. John’s body turns into magma. John: Ultimate Heatblast! (John raises his fist, and punches Alien X. The force of the fist, stops his movement, his magma fist not piercing through Alien X. Alien X releases a shockwave, blowing back John in the blink of an eye.) Alien X raises his arm, and fires a cosmic ray. It causes an explosion, and John flies up into the air, his lower body electricity. John: Buzzshock! Hahahahahahahaha! (John turns into electricity, and flies at Alien X, enveloping it. Alien X grabs John, forcing him solid, and throws him to the ground. Alien X then creates a wormhole, sucking John in. It then closes.) Eggman: (Over speaker on Metal.) Muhahahaha! Finally, I’ve defeated the greatest hero in the universe! Now, no one can (A shockwave hits Alien X, silencing Eggman. In front of it, was John, with his arms and legs slightly coiled.) John: Ultimate Fasttrack! John coils his leg, and uncoils it, appearing right in front of Alien X. John’s arm was already coiled, and uncoils it, hitting Alien X with a powerful shockwave. Alien X’s chest is cracked, and it reveals a white glowing cube. John reaches his arm in, Alien X repairing its body around John’s arm. John’s skin turns black with green lines. John: Upgrade! (John’s hand grabs the cube, and Alien X reverts. Then, Metal’s body breaks apart, and John absorbs the cube.) Time to finish this. (John raises his arm, and fires the cube at Eggman’s ship. It hits the ship, and it is vaporized in a powerful energy explosion.) John stands in the middle of the street, when Julie comes back. Julie: John! You’re alright! John: No! Stay back! We cannot stay here with you, as we are a monster. It’s time we move on, and it’s time you do too. Goodbye. (John’s skin turns into copper.) Ultimate Clockwork! (John then opens a green wormhole, and goes through it.) Julie: John! No! (She runs forward, as the wormhole closes.) Characters *Ultimate John *Gwen Tennyson *Kevin Levin *Julie Yamamoto *Tack *Lucy Mann *Eddy *Ahsoka Tano *Wes Green *Brago *Xylene *Andreas *Commander Fritz Villains *Dr. Eggman (voice only) *Metal John Aliens By Ultimate John *Ultimate Spidermonkey *Big Chill *Shocksquatch *Ultimate Heatblast *Buzzshock *Ultimate Fasttrack *Upgrade *Ultimate Clockwork By Metal John *Cannonbolt *Rath *Diamondhead *Wildvine *Way Big *Vicktor Stein *NRG *Alien X Trivia *Despite John believing that he needed an Ultimate form to defeat Metal, he used a regular alien to defeat it. *Lucy returns to the Plumbers, while the others go to Earth to relax. *Eggman's ship is destroyed, and all Separatist leaders are dead. *John leaves through a wormhole. Category:Episodes Category:Episodes in John Smith 10 Category:John Smith 10: Rebillion Arc Category:John Smith 10: Clone Wars Arc